Young Love
by Kai Son
Summary: Goku's sister comes to visit and she has brought her daughter, Kai. Trunks..well, read and you'll find out!
1. Default Chapter

****

First of all, I don't own DragonballZ, I wish I did though. *Sigh* I can keep on dreaming, can't I? Enjoy ^_~

~*~Young Love~*~

~*~ Kai~*~

**__**

Chapter one: "Goku's Niece"

**_It was a bright sunny morning when the Son's got a phone call from Goku's sister, Goldie…_**

Goku: "Hello"

Goldie: "Hello, is Goku there?"

Goku: "Speaking…"

Goldie: "Goku! It's your sister, Goldie!"

Goku: "Oh, hey!"

Goldie: "Well, I just called to ask if me and Kai could come and stay with you for a while? We really need to catch up!"

Goku: "Okay. When are you guys coming in?"

Goldie: "Friday, We are actually looking for a house. I need to get Kai out of that school…"

Goku: "How come?"

Goldie: "Fights. She beat up a boy, again. Fifth time this week. Runs in the family I guess" *laughs*

Goku: "How old is she now?"

Goldie: "13"

Goku: "Oh, she's a year older than Goten. Oh, She's the same age as Trunks…"

Goldie: "Trunks? Who's he?"

Goku: "You remember Bulma? That's her son!"

Goldie: "Yes, oh…"

Goku: "Well, I guess I'll see you on Friday. Bye"'

Goldie: "Bye"

**__**

Friday…

"Come on in" Chichi greeted the guests. "Hi! ChiChi, so nice to see you again" Goldie said as she hugged ChiChi. "And this must be, Kai, My how you've grown." "Hello" she said shyly. "Pan! Bra! Come here girls!" ChiChi yelled. "Yes?" Pan said as her and Bra stumbled down the stairs. "Girls, this is Kai" ChiChi said. "Hello" Pan and Bra said together. "Hi" She said nervously. "Here, come on. We're going up into the wreck room to get ready for dinner. You come to" Bra said as she grabbed Kai's arm and led her up the stairs.

**__**

In Goten's room…

"Great! Another girl" Trunks said as he sat down on the ground. "Hey, She's the same age as you Trunks" Goten said sitting down next to him. "Mom wants us to meet her at dinner. I have never met her." "Me either, but…it can't be good" Trunks said shaking his head "What do you mean?" Goten asked confused "Well, sure enough my sister's gotten to her." Trunks laughed. Goten looked over at him smirking "And that's, a…bad thing?" "You like my sister, don't you?" Trunks laughed. "Well, yeah…she's hot." Goten grinned. "No she isn't!" "You think she isn't because she's your sister." Goten said as Trunks laughed hysterically. "Goten! Trunks! Dinner's ready!" Bulma called them. 

Trunks and Goten walked into the kitchen and sat down beside each other. Pan and Bra walked in next, and standing beside them, was Kai. "Boy's, this is Kai" Bulma said as she glanced over at Trunks who's eyes widened when he saw her walk in. "Hi, I'm Goten" Goten said happily. "This is my friend, Trunks" Goten said for Trunks since he seemed to be a bit pre-occupied by looking at Kai. "Oh, Hi!" Trunks said grinning. "Hello" Kai said. "Umm…were should I sit?" She asked "You can sit here!" Trunks said as he motioned for her to come and sit next to her. Kai was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, a pair of black capries, and she had short brown hair with red streaks. She walked over to were Trunks was sitting and sat down. "So, your 13, right?" Trunks asked her. She turned away from Bra and looked at him. She could see him better now. "Yes, How old are you?" "I'm 13 as well" He said as he reached for the rice bowl. "Wow!" She thought. "He is so cute!" "So, Bra. This is your brother?" she asked quietly enough so Trunks and all the others wouldn't hear her. "Yep, that's him" She said rolling her eyes as she looked at her brother, who wasn't stuffing his face like Goten. Bra leaned closer to Kai and whispered to her. "I think he likes you" "What? How can you tell?" She asked her quietly. "He normally is stuffing his face, like Goten is doing. He's trying to make a good impression on you. And when you walked in, his eyes lit up. Also, he asked you to sit beside him" She whispered. "Well, maybe he was being polite?" she said looking over at Trunks, who quickly stopped looking at her and blushing as he started to eat. 

**__**

After Dinner…

"Mom! Could Kai spend the night at our house? Please?" Bra begged her mom "Well, I don't see why not" Bulma said "If its okay with Goldie though.." "Mom, can I?" Kai said as she walked over to her mom. "Sure. Tomorrow we're just going to look for houses, and I know you don't want to come. Yes" She said. Just then Trunks walked in. "Kids, Go get your shoes on." Bulma said as she motioned for the three to get moving. "We'll be out soon" They all got their shoes on and Bra went inside to get the car keys to start up the car. "So, your staying with us now, right?" Trunks asked as he walked over to the shivering girl. "Yes…" She said "You cold?" Trunks asked. "Yes, quite" She replied. "Got the keys!" Bra said. "Oh hey, Kai" "Yes?" "Well, tomorrow night I have a date with Goten, So I won't be home. You can hang out in my room, or maybe Trunks will be nice and let you hang out with him." Bra said as she looked over at Trunks, he quickly looked away. Bra could see that he was blushing. "Okay, can we get in the car? It's freezing!" Kai asked as they all got into the car. "Oh, I forgot my purse! Hold on" Kai said as she jumped out of the car and dashed to the door. "You like her!" Bra said to her brother who's eyes were fallowing Kai as she walked inside. "Yes, I do" Trunks said blushing. Well, you have all tomorrow night with her. What are you going to do?" She asked "I don't know" "Well, if you want to come, me and Kai are going to the mall tomorrow, you can come to!" Bra suggested. "Hi!" Kai said as she sat down beside Trunks, who was looking out the window. 

****

Well so far, this is all I have posted yet. I'm writing more, Please, R&R so I can know whether I should write more. You can flame me if you want, I won't listen though. Mwahaha!

**__**


	2. Young Love - Chapter 2

****

~*Young Love*~

Chapter two: "At the Briefs"

After a long drive, Kai was exhausted. "Kai, lets go up to my room and get ready for bed. Then after we can watch a movie." Bra said as she led Kai up the stairs. Kai looked behind her to see that Trunks had justwalked in and was looking up at her and smiling as she walked up the stairs. He then walked up the stairs and walked into his room. In Bra's room the girls sorted out the beds, got on their pyjamas, and talked. "So, Kai. What do you think of my brother?" Bra asked "What do you mean?" Kai asked as she sat down on the pink couch that matched the very pink room. "Well, he'd kill me if I tolled you but, while you were out getting your purse, I asked my brother if he liked you. He said he did. So, I was wondering if you like him too?" Bra said as she smiled at Kai who was blushing. "Well, I like him. He's cute, and very nice." "I think he's going to ask you to do something tomorrow night. Since I'm going to be out with Goten. I was talking to him, and suggested that he should do something with you." She said. "Yeah, that would be nice" Kai said smiling. "Is he always this shy around people?" Bra who laughed at this question walked over to her TV and put a tape in. "Here, watch this." Bra said as she got it to work, finally. On the TV was Trunks, although he was quite young. He was talking to Goten at some tournament. "Hey, did you…Bra!" Trunks yelled who had just walked in the door to notice what was on the TV. "Don't watch that!" He yelled. On the tape, Trunks had just mooned someone. Bra burst out laughing, and Kai followed. Trunks turned bright red. "Oh my god! Trunks, you were so cute!" Kai said as she stood up and walked over to were Trunks was sitting and shaking his head. "What did you want?" Bra asked as she yawned. "Well, did you guys want to come and watch a movie with me?" he asked. "Okay!" Kai said as she looked at Trunks who was looking down at the ground. "Well, I'm tiered so I'm going to go to bed. You go ahead Kai." Bra winked at Trunks "Okay" Kai said as she followed Trunks out the door. "So, what do you want to watch?" Trunks asked her as he walked down the stairs to the living. "Doesn't matter" Kai replied. "Oh, there's suppose to be a scary movie on tonight." Trunks said looking over at Kai, who had sat down on the couch. "Okay" She said. Trunks found the channel and sat down next to Kai. "What are you doing tomorrow? Bra's going out with Goten." Trunks asked "Well, I'll probably listen to music. Why?" She asked as she remembered what Bra had said earlier. "Oh, nothing." He said. "Okay…" Kai said. She wished he'd ask her out. They were watching a movie, and the killer had called. Just after the girl had hung up, the phone in the kitchen rang. "Ahh!" Kai screamed as she grabbed onto Trunks arm. Trunks laughed as he looked down at the scared girl clenching his arm. "You want me to change the channel? Trunks asked "Umm…okay" Kai said. They started watching Mad TV. Trunks looked down at Kai and noticed she hadn't let go of his arm. "Hmm…I wonder?" Trunks thought. "Hey Kai, You 'wanna so something tomorrow night?" Trunks asked, out-loud. "Sure" Kai said sleepily. "What did you have planned?" Kai asked "Nothing yet. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Trunks said as he got up off the couch. "Okay" Kai said as she stood up too. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." Trunks said. He was debating whether he should kiss her or not. "Goodnight" Kai said as she walked up the stairs and into Bra's room.


	3. Young Love - Chapter 3

****

~*Young Love*~

Chapter 3: "Friends Forever"

As Kai walked into Bra's room and was slipping into her bed, she looked over in the dark and noticed two bright eyes gleaming at her. They moved in the dark over to the lamp and turned it on. It was Bra. "So, how was the movie?" She asked grinning evilly. "Fine…" She replied. "Really? You screamed, I heard you." Bra said as she looked at Kai who was blushing madly. "Well, what happened?" Bra asked. Kai, who was bright red tolled her what had happened. "The phone rang and I freaked out. I grabbed Trunks arm, he changed the channel, and I still didn't let go of his arm. Then he…" She stopped as she heard someone knock on the door. "Come in!" Bra said as she turned to the door. Bulma walked in. "Girls, we're going to bed." Bulma said as she pointed to the ever so grumpy Vegeta. "Good Night. Bra, what time are you leaving to go out with Goten?" Bulma asked "Well, he's going to pick me up at 4:00." Bra said "Alright. Kai, what are you going to do?" Bulma asked, turning her attention to the young girl who had stopped blushing. "Well, I'm not sure" Kai replied nervously. "Okay, well Trunks will be home all day. You can always do something with him." Bulma suggested. "Yes" Kai said blushing at the sudden mention of Trunks. With that Bulma and Vegeta left for bed. Bra, who wasn't tiered at all, was getting up off the couch and opening the door quietly. "What are you doing?" Kai asked as she watched Bra open the door, and sneak out. "Bathroom" She said. "Okay" Kai said as she slipped into her bed and finally, was peacefully sleeping. Bra on the other hand, wasn't going to the bathroom as she had said she was. Instead of making a left for the bathroom, she made a right, strait for Trunks room. She opened the door and walked in. "Trunks?" She asked as she tried to find her way to her brothers bed without stepping on anything he had lying around on the floor. "Trunks! Get up!" Bra said as she finally found him, asleep on his bed. "What?" He asked, still half asleep. "Hey, You going to ask Kai out?" He asked sitting sown on the bed. "I guess…" Trunks said as he sat up and faced his younger sister. "You guess?" Bra said rolling her eyes. "Ask her tomorrow. I know you like her. And, I'm not suppose to tell you this but…" She stopped as she looked over at the window too see someone looking in at them. "Who's that?" Bra sad quietly as she looked over at the person in the window. Trunks got out of the bed and walked over to the window. "Goten" He said as he opened the window and let Goten in. "Hi" Bra said blushing. "Trunks, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to…bed." She drifted off as she looked at Goten who was staring at her. Bra walked quietly down the hall into her room. "Kai, you awake?" Bra asked turning the light on to see that she was asleep. Bra got into bed and lay there awake, until Goten left.

**__**

In Trunks Room…

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked Goten. "I needed to ask you something" Goten said as he sat down on the couch. "Sure, what is it?" Trunks asked as he sat down beside his friend. "Its just, this is my first date. And its with your sister. If anything happens between me and my sister that causes her to…hate me. We will still be friends, right?" "Right!" Trunks said. "Friends forever?" Goten said as he stuck out his hand. "Friends forever!" Trunks said as he grabbed his hand and did an odd hand shake that they always did. "Well, better get home before someone finds out I'm missing. See you tomorrow." Goten said as he flew out the window. Trunks closed the window and headed for his bed. Something hit him in the face. It was a note, only…he didn't know who it was from. He then opened it and read it. It said:

Trunks,

I think you should take Kai somewhere. She likes you.

Oops. Wasn't suppose to tell you that. Well, do it.

~Love Bra*

After reading the note Bra gave him, Trunks went to bed. 

****

What did you think? This one isn't a really "important" chapter in this fic. Well, I have a lot more coming. R&R. Tell me what you think. Where do you think Trunks will take her? You'll find out in…chapter 5. One more chapter and then you'll see. And I'm not stopping there. There will be more fics.


End file.
